Fallen Dragon,Caged Bird
by dream-racer-yukino
Summary: As Tenten finds out about her past, her mind and body gets controlled by a dragon, while Neji struggles to bring her back, he found himself in love with her the whole time, but can he still bring her back? *Suckish summary. Please take a look and read!*
1. Prolouge

I wanna try out this one. I have got the basic plot complete. Now it will be the way I write it out and present it.

First of all, **ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.**

My first language is chinese, and I study English. That's why my English is very very very poor. So please, ignore any grammar mistakes and such, alright?

Secondly, dun like it? Dun read it. Dun give me rude comments and break my heart

So now, let's proceed. Fufu…

"I love you Neji"

"Well, I don't."

_OH MAN! Why did I even say that to him? _Thought Tenten. As tears flowed from her eyes, she hugged her teddy tight to her chest and smiled bitterly.

"Geez, you suck girl! Confess and then? Got dumped instantly, how embarrassing."

She tried to make herself laugh, or at least smile and stop crying. _Oh come on, it's just Neji; it's his loss for rejecting me. I can definitely find a better one! Definitely! Just go to sleep and forget about him tomorrow…_

"Sounds easy, but can you?"

Tenten sat up immediately, grabbing a kunai from her bedside desk, she yelled "Who's that?"

"Before you ask a question, answer mine first. Can you really forget Hyuuga Neji?"

"Of-of course! It's just him! Now that I have answered you question, tell me! Who are you?"

Tenten felt a sharp claw pressing against her back. She slowly looked back and saw something she has never seen before.

A dragon.

But she has got to admit. The dragon, although looked scary, was a rather beautiful creature. Bright crimson red scales all over its body, sharp horns and claws that were perfectly pearl white.

And sharp bright hazel eyes, like the ones she has.

"You know you are lying. You can never forget him Tenten, ah… I mean…Hinoko-sama"

"Who are you, a mind-reader? Geez, seriously, and who is this Hinoko-sama person?"

"Akahi Hinoko, that's you, eh… Tenten-chan"

"Oh god seriously! MY NAME IS TENTEN, THAT'S IT!" she grab her large scroll from the side of her couch and opened it up. "Leave or fight. Pick one! Or I will make you fight and die."

"I am not gonna fight, I will leave, soon. But that's only if you want me to. Trust me, you won't."

"Oh yeah? I really want you to leave! So leave!"

"Chill girl, don't you wanna know about your past?"

"My… Past?" Tenten had never thought about her past. All she knew was that she was an orphan, raised in an orphanage, when she enrolled in school, the hokage-sama then gave her a house to live in.

"You real name is Akahi Hinoko, borne in the Akahi clan, also known as the clan of fire. Like how the Aburame Clan uses bugs to fight, your clan uses dragon to fight. I belong to you the moment you were borned, Hinoko-sama"

"And then? What happened?" Tenten asked. It's right. She ended up not wanting it to leave. She wanted to know more.

"Konoha as well as the other lands decided that the Akahi clan was far too dangerous to exist. After several incidents of young Akahi members destroying villages and lands as they were not able to control dragons fully, the clan was closed down. Rather, destroyed. And you, like Uchiha Sasuke, was the only one who survived."

"So… Now what? What is it that you want? Why are you telling me all these?"

"The reason why Hyuuga Neji didn't love you, was because of your weakness. You are far too weak, Hinoko-sama, that's why, if you truly want him to love you, the only way, is to use my help. We can be stronger together, we will show everyone, that they made a wrong choice to destroy the Akahi clan, and destroy your life."

Tenten stoned. She want Neji's love. BADLY. But still, joining a dragon to revive a clan that was destroyed, she didn't like the idea at all, but still, for Neji…

"Alright, I will join you."

"Good, right now, Hinoko-sama, if you won't mind, I will transfer my powers to you, and-"

"and let me be stronger? Will it hurt? Let me tell you, I-" the dragon slowly entered her body. Tenten fell onto the ground. After a few seconds, her eyes opened. But they were no longer bright and big, instead, they are now sharp, and dangerous.

"Wrong, Hinoko-sama, I will transfer my power to you, and take over your body. Now, I can take my revenge."

In case you didn't get the story, this is what happened:

The dragon told tenten about her past, lured her into joining powers with it, and took over her body and mind, the beginning of its plan to 'take revenge'

Akahi(赤火): I made up tenten's surname. It's means crimson/burning fire

Hinoko(火野子): Tenten's real name. 火means fire,野 means wild,子 is just a common word used in girl's name.

Tenten's new real name that I made up: 赤火 火野子(Akahi Hinoko)

Please RandR! Nice comments are appreciated! Rude comments are deleted! ^_^

Next chapter should be out next week or so. After my dance performance at the Asean Game Opening. STRESS!


	2. A noticed change

**I'm soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry for not updating _**

**I actually started on it quite long ago, but I just got stucked and don't know how to continue…**

**Like I said, English is not my first and main language, thus please pardon me for any grammar mistakes. ^_^**

**This chapter is kinda boring too, but trust me, after this fight, things are gonna get real sad and touching ^_^**

"I love you Neji"

"Well, I don't."

_Was I… Too harsh?_

Neji won't say he disliked that girl. She's cute, and as she grew older, she became prettier and more charming.

He used to dislike her. How she's always blushing over boys, how she always think she's the best and need not train, how she is so weak.

Now, she has definitely changed. Sure, she's still playful and cheerful as usual, but she learnt to be strong, she learnt to be serious at work. She has become a lot stronger than before.

Still, Neji can't tell if he likes her.

He likes her as a friend, a team mate, or even just like her character, but liking her in that way, it's just strange and uneasy.

"Still, I think I was too harsh, I should have just rejected her nicely. Think I should go apologise to her now."

*A while later in front of Tenten's house* (I'm changing the format now)

Neji: Tenten? Are you there? I have something to tell you

*Silence*

Neji: Tenten? Tenten! Are you there?

Tenten: So… You finally came

Neji: Tenten… Eh… I just wanna say sorry… About what I said before

Tenten: So? A simple 'sorry' and everything can be solved?

Neji:… What's wrong, you never get so fed up before

Tenten: That's because I had never been so heartbroken before.

Neji: Ok… I'm sorry, alright?

Tenten: No need to be sorry, Hyuuga

Neji: …?

Tenten: You always claim that you are strong and all, you said I was weak and useless, well, let me prove to you that I'm not weak like you think.

Neji: Tenten…

Tenten: Hyuuga Neji, Let's fight.

*After a while*

Neji: *catching his breath* you are NOT Tenten!

Tenten: Then who am I? Rock Lee?

Neji: Whoever you are, you are not Tenten!

Tenten: Hn, Hyuuga Neji, what are you talking about? Just because you can't defeat me right now, you think I'm someone else? You don't believe that this bitch can be so strong?

Neji: … This… Bitch?

Tenten: Eh… I mean… You don't need to know!

Neji: Tell me! Who are you?

Tenten: It's none of your business!

'Tenten' attacks Neji again, and he was no match for her. Tenten had never been so fierce and strong before. Something tells Neji that his opponent right now is not Tenten.

If Neji use the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō technique against Tenten, he would easily defeat her and win, but still, he doesn't want to hurt her, furthermore, he's not sure if the person is Tenten, what if she IS? He can't hurt her that way.

Also, Tenten's using an attack style Neji has never seen before. Instead of using her usual scrolls, she gracefully and swiftly moves while fire emits from her palm. Tenten never told Neji about her knowing such a technique

Looking into her hazel brown eyes, they don't look the same too. Tenten, when she fight, her eyes show determination and confidence.

Right now, tenten's eyes show pride and darkness.

Neji: You are defininitely NOT Tenten.

**Ohohoho! I finished it. I don't think it's a good chapter though… But yeah.**

**Songs I listened to: 不可触な愛 by Tamura Yukari(Tenten's voice actress!) See ya soon!**


End file.
